Talk:Succor to the Sidhe
If you talk to the pixie after a fight in which you were just helping out a group (no weapon has been traded to Callisto), it seems you get a small reward for your efforts. I got a Jadeite and my friend got a Peridot. --Shizoku 12:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Quick Question that might help kill some of these NM's alot easier if someone has the time and energy to test time, since no exp lost it shouldn't be too hard to test, are any of the helpers that spawn, like the j10 bees or the the Slimes so on charmable? it might be a way to get ride of the pets alot faster / easier and safer without much issues, just bst x5 / Blm - Sleepaga on pop have bst charm 5, and send them either after the other 5 or after the main mob, killing them off either fast or keeping them selpt to have more to charm, either way it might work out well^^ or even a cor in the PT for beast and puppet rolls. It seems after the Mant. they did on wed. the pets do not repop, confirmed after x5 successful fight on the turtle with no repops, as well as a few fails, and a Fail on Orc with tigers. Someone needs make a chart for the agments that being goten for the weapons on main page. Heimdall77 04:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I changed the reward for people that did not have an augmentable weapon traded in. Before it said a random Goldsmithing material, but tonight, I received a bag of Wildgrass Seeds for helping on the fight.-- 02:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Groupings? I've gotten the same two augments on a Dweomer Maul (Emn-2 Cure Potency+6%) three times (out of 9), though the other augments have all been considerably different. Can anyone else confirm/refute and has anyone else noticed patterns? {Nuilvian 17:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC)} Enemy Intelligence Has anyone noticed changes in the mobs or augments? The mobs do not seem to be any easier, so I assume Callisto is referring to overall strength of the beastmen in a zone, not the NM's strength. I've tried 9 times to augment a Dweomer Maul, and I noticed that: Update this if you want. Thanks! {Nuilvian 17:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC)} ------- Be careful when you start your battle and be prepaired, Unlike I was... http://viion.co.uk/advice.jpg For West Sarutabaruta The main NM for this is Poroggo Gourmand: very tough, lots of high DEF, very good Accuracy. Would recommend a lot of DD's and at least 2 sleepga dedicators for the frog minions. Our RDM couldnt dispell the enspell from the frog NM. It also does a move called: Water Bomb, Did 303DMG to me on NIN, inflicted Poison and Silence and is AOE. --Siion 13:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Orc hits for 400+ to a 75Nin Rams and Sheep 100-155. When i did this NM run i was by myself thinking yea might just be one NM and take a while to solo >.> Dead wrong 7 mobs = Death lol i recomend maybe a PLD Tank not sure if the others can be slept so a Kiter with Movement Speed might be helpfull ^^. --Seto 7:46, 21 July 2009 (GMT) We think Megalotaur Contorls Torvotaur They 2h Mighty Strike at 65%. They Both 2h and Ws Togther at the same time. Makes this very hard How often can this quest be done, once a RL day / just zone out and try again / once a conquest / once a game day??? --DK 20:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I got a wind cluster for assisting =n_n= Midgarkc 09:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) We tried the Gob and bees in North Gustaberg. Our setup was PLD, SAMx3, BLM, WHM. The bees respawn shortly after killing them. They final sting after a WS. BLM was able to sleepga II them. SAMs tried to take them out, and were doing pretty good until the bees started respawning. It seems like a Sleepga II at start follow by a 2 hour Zerg might be the best strategy for this fight. We will try it again later this week and see if that works. PLD was getting hit really hard (between 250 and 350 on non blocked hits). Bees hit pld for about 100 and melees for 100-150. Not an easy fight. --Aoen 10:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) A bunch of out of place comments on front page. Moving it here. Did this many times today, found it is best to kill the pets first then the NM. Sleep on start helps get the pets set for melee to pick them off while the main tank takes the main mob. It seems the pets do not weaken him, but help your party focus on the main NM. And (nukega on bees works wonders with 2-3 blms, Bee's will final sting as soon as someone ws's it, nomatter what its current hp% is. Did roughly 650 dmg to me from full health) Should probably set up strategy pages for each NM --Brp 17:05, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :This should go on each NM's page -- 18:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Just as a side-note to anyone who agroes the griffons otw to Callisto... make sure you dont die in the stream in front of her. Apparently the Sidhe flying around cant see you if you do. ._.; Nkai 04:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Augments ok does any one know of possible augments for the weapons?--DarkvisionSMN 17:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) A list of augments need to be compiled for the page, I'd add it but I'm not quite sure how to categorize it. I assume the augments are split by weapon and mob killed? If noone adds it within a day or so, I'll probably just add it how I think and let it be changed over time, unless anyone is against this. --IHM 18:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I would think this should go on each weapon's page in the stats area. Something to the effect of: : or : -- 18:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) i think someone is confussed, this is not the page for FoV aguments, this is for the weapons for each job that from the pic posted by SE seem to have job related stats on them. The augment you get is based on the mob you defeat, and is different based on the weapon/job. Easy. Then I suggest that on each weapon's page there should be a chart: -- 12:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Since the weapobns are still hard somewhat hard to obtain, and you only have a few chances...I think a few things need to be cleared up in the article. First...if the mobs depop, then you lose a chance? That means you have, essentially, 5 runs to augment your weapon? A win would obviously use up a 'chance,' but a loss does a well? Also, when you win, what do you do exactly? Is there a time limit to claim your weapon before you lose another chance? I just wanna make sure I know what to do before I gather my friends and we all go die to these things. =P --Vyenpakakapaka 15:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Another few things that would be useful are; A. If you get an augmented weapon for example the Fay Lance, can you then get another Fay Lance and trade and augment that differently, or can you only do each type of weapon once. B. If you get an augmented weapon can you do another weapon. -- 18:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) You can do as many weapons as you want. Also, the Augmented weapons become Ex, not Rare, so to my knowledge you can do multiple of the same weapon. I'm not positive on the last so I won't add to main page. {Nuilvian 05:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC)} = Multi-enemy fight Formatting = How should strategy pages and the like be done for fights such as Rolanberry Fields (S), where there are 6 co-equal enemies? --Ctownwoody 22:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Would making BCNM type pages for each "battlefield" be possible? Since it is similar to a BCNM; SSNM, if you will. Pers 23:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I like the name of SSNM. or WPNM for Watchful Pixie NM. I think having batteields will allow us to keep stategies organized and not duplicated on each mob. --Tobatobu 06:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Signed Versions Can you sign such weapons for others/you to Augment? --Ctownwoody 20:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Just attempted a signature with an HQ crystal, the fay weapons will not take the signature. Goldsmithing items Has anyone tabulated a list of what items load if you do not have a weapon stored with Callisto?--Nynja 02:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Campaign tags Can you do this while you have campaign tags active, and take advantage of the Medal gear with the huge stat bonuses in campaign? Tahngarthortalk- 07:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC)